Beautiful Swan
by kammiya
Summary: All human. Bella was bullied in Elementary School because she was fat. What happens when she gets and invitation for the school reunion and meet again her childhood enemy Edward Cullen. Can she put the past behind and move forward? Possible future lemons
1. The envelope

**Summary:** All human. Bella was bullied in Elementary School by all of her classmates because she was fat. What happens when she gets and invitation for the school reunion and meet again her childhood enemy Edward Cullen. Can she put the past behind and move forward?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I stared at the envelope that was in my hands. I was scared to open it, that envelope made me remember thing from my past that I wanted to forget. I finally got the courage to open it.

_Forks Elementary School Reunion_

I couldn't believe it, they were inviting me to the place where I'd been the most unhappy, the place that held the worst memories of my life.

Kids can be so mean when they want to, and believe me; they always wanted to be, especially with me.

I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. My father was the Chief of the police department and my mother was a housewife. Each day was the same torture for me; I'd woke up and throw a fit to my mother because I didn't want to go to school. Every day kids would say nasty things to me, calling me with horrible nicknames like FatBella, Fatso, Ball-a, etc; they bullied me all the time taking advantage of my clumsiness. I hated it all, I knew I was different, all the girls in my class were slim and pretty and here I was fat, ugly and on top of that terribly clumsy. I always dreamt about me being ugly duckling turning into a beautiful swan. (My last name being Swan just made the dream feel more real)

Now I was facing and internal struggle whether I should go or not. Now I was a successful editor in an important publishing company, I had a nice car, a beautiful apartment, great friends; I was finally happy, I had buried deep in my heart all those years of sadness and I didn't know if I could face again all those people who made my childhood miserable; I didn't care for all those people, none of them were my friends, so why should I go. Although I wanted to show them who I was now, I wanted to prove them that what they did to me didn't affect me.

My cell phone rang and took me away from all my wondering. I looked the ID _just the person I wanted to talk. _

"Rosalie?"

"Hey Bella! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, guess who send me and invitation to a reunion?"

"Mmm…I don't know Bella, just tell me, you know I hate guessing"

"Ok ok, Forks Elementary School"

"OMG! So are you going?"

"I don't know, you know how I everyone treated me back then. I don't know if I'm ready to face my classmates again"

"Well whatever you decide its ok honey. If you decide to go we could go shopping, you'll have to look absolutely stunning, and my friend Alice could help too she's a great fashion consultant"

"Sure, I'll call you to let you now. Bye"

"Bye"

That night I decided I would go. I needed to face my demons. I couldn't live my life being resentful with my past, I needed to go to close that chapter completely and move forward with my life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So this is my first chapter. I know is super short, but it's my first fanfic and I don't even know how to use the upload manager so that's the reason. I promise to make the next chapters longer.


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I got up and went to my office like everyday.

"Ms. Swan, Mrs White called to reschedule her appointment also the new author, Mr. Black, called he wants to meet you next week"

"Ok. Thanks Leah". I said with a smile, now I had the morning free; she started leaving and suddenly turned around.

"I also got a call from your Elementary school, they wanted to know if you were going to assist to the reunion".

"Oh yes. Can you please call my school to confirm my assistance?"

"Sure" she said as she left.

Since I had now my morning free I decided to call Rose and let her help me with my outfit for the school reunion.

"Hey Bella, so you are going right?"

"Yes, last night I made my mind and decided to go. I need some closure"

"Yes, I think it's the best."

"Rosalie will you help me with my outfit?"

"Of course Bella, I already said I would; I'll call my friend Alice to help us, she's a shopping addict." She chuckled at the same time my eyes grew wide.

"God Rose you're scaring me"

"Don't worry hun, she's great, you'll love her."

"You'll protect me?" I said laughing "So Rose, I was hoping we could go today, maybe we could meet up in a couple of hours, I'm free this morning"

"Great, I'm free too; Alice works at the boutique at night today, so let's meet in your office at 10"

"Ok see you"

Rosalie was my roommate in college and since then she had been my best friend. She was my confident she was almost like a sister to me. We instantly liked each other since the first day.

As I was waiting till 10 I decided to finish some paperwork that was left but from time to time my mind started to go back to the past, I started to remember things; things I had forgotten so many years. It was like that little envelope that I opened yesterday were a key that unlocked a box that stored all the painful memories from those years.

"_Bella honey its time to wake up"_

"_Mom, I can't go today I'm sick"_

"_Come on Bella" she glared at me while I pulled up my covers "Yesterday you had a stomach bug and the day before was conjunctivitis and the day before that was a horrible allergy, what is it today?"_

"_Rabies?"_

"_Bella, you're going to school some time, you can't keep running away, that's not how life works"_

"_Mom but you know I hate school, everyone is mean to me" Tears were starting to blur my vision._

"_Someone must be good to you, you're exaggerating" she gave me a soft smile_

"_Only the teacher nice"_

"_See, now wake up, it's running late"_

_It frustrated me that she didn't believe me even though almost every day I returned home bruised and crying._

"_Look who's coming! Look! Look! Fat Bella is hereee" some boy shouted as I went to school, I didn't even knew his name the all looked the same, they all had angry looks in their eyes. _

_They started to gather around me pushing me and yelling. I began crying harder and harder till it was time to go to class._

I flinched at the memory, it made me shiver. I still remember the look in their eyes as it were yesterday. Only one time I received a kind look, although sometimes I wish I hadn't. At that moment Leah knocked the door taking me of my daze.

"Ms. Swan, your friend Rosalie is downstairs waiting for you"

"Thanks Leah. I'll be right there"

When I got to the first floor I instantly noticed Rosalie, she was a beautiful girl, she looked like a model, blond, slim, she had perfect features; and next to her was a petit woman with short black hair, I assumed that was Alice, she looked like a pixie but she was beautiful as well; all my co-workers were staring at them, some of my colleagues had lustful looks in their eyes. Rosalie just stood there ignoring them. Thank god none of them approached her because they would've met Rosalie's fury and that's not a good thing.

She introduced me to her friend Alice Cullen, that last name definitely rang a bell. It reminded me of Edward Cullen one of my school bullies. I had a crush on him when I was a kid but eventually after all the abuse the puppy love became resentment and anger.

"_Bella, would you like to be in my team?" __a beautiful boy stood beside me with a basketball in his hands, he looked at me and smiled._

"_What? Are you asking me?" I couldn't believe it, nobody ever asked me to be in their teams now Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in class wanted me in his team._

"_Yes, do you want to play?"_

"_Sure" I said with my biggest smile. _

"_Edward what are you doing?" Mike said with a confused look "you are going to let __her__ be in our team? Are you crazy?"_

"_Why not? We need one more person to play and she's the only one here" _

"_She better play good" _

_Edward just stood there silently and gave me the ball. I had no idea what to do, with my clumsiness we would probably loose but I had to win, Edward chose me to play and I didn't want to disappoint him._

_I gave my best effort but we still loose, everybody looked at me angry._

"_It's all your fault Bella, I knew you'd be good for nothing" said Mike as he pushed me making me trip, I ended up falling in the mud._

"_Yes, let's never talk to her again, she's useless, you proved it to us Cullen" Tyler got near me and threw all my thing in the mud too._

_Everyone now was staring at Edward, he was the one who chose me, it was his fault that I ended up there crying. I was waiting for him to say something; I was waiting for him to back me up. I wanted to believe that all that kindness that I had seen in his eyes a few minutes ago were real. Finally after a few minutes he approached me, all the boys were looking at Edward intensely while I was sobbing in the mud._

"_You screw us" he said in a low voice, so low that I almost didn't listen. _

"_Come on Cullen, let's go" said the boys. I was left there crying while they walked away from me._

That was the day that the puppy love died. We never spoke again, he tried to approach me a couple of times but I avoided him, he was the worst, he made me believe he was good only to stab me in the back later.

I couldn't believe that there was even the possibility that he was related to Alice. Alice was so sweet and nice, I instantly felt comfortable around her despite the fact that she was a shopping addict and I hated shopping.  
I wanted to ask Alice if Edward was related to her but I never found the courage to ask her, perhaps I could ask her the next time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit longer. I'll try to write more next time. Please give ideas and comment.  
Alice in this chapter doesn't have a big role, but she will have a big role in the story in general.


	3. Forks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by without even noticing. In the past week Alice quickly became one of my best friends too, I told her everything about my past I even told her what Edward did to me although I never mentioned his name, just in case they were related, I didn't want Alice to punch me in the face for talking badly about her relative. She was sweet but she could also be quite scary so I didn't want to take the chance.  
Rose and Alice helped me pack my bags while they were giving me tips on how to scare my old classmates, sometimes those two could be so crazy.

All the flight from New York to Forks I was thinking about what to do or say to my old classmates, would they recognize me? How would they treat me once they knew who I was? In my mind ran different scenarios of what could happen, I was becoming more nervous and overly-anxious, I needed some distraction so I grabbed a magazine and started reading.

As I got off the plane I searched for my dad, he still lived in Forks even after my mom and I left him. My mom never liked Forks, she always said that been in a small town wasn't for her, that she felt trapped and couldn't breathe; I honestly think she was just being dramatic but at least that got me out of Forks.  
I saw him near the gate, he had a tense look in his eyes like he was concerned; after all these years he still looked the same only he had more wrinkles in his forehead.

"Dad!" I screamed loud for my father to hear. He looked at me but stayed still.

"Charlie!" I said now with confusion and a bit of anger. How couldn't he recognize his own daughter?

"Bella?" He had a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Yes dad, it's me"

"Wow Bells you've changed a lot. I guess that happens when you haven't seen your daughter in ten years"

He took me to his car and began the silent trip to Forks. It wasn't uncomfortable, we got along well, but we rarely spoke to each other, it was more like I knew he was there for me, we didn't need words to know that.  
I decided to stay in a hotel because knowing my father, he would stay late hours working, so it would've been the same at a hotel or at home, only that at the hotel o wouldn't have to do anything.

Charlie left me at the hotel and went to work. I dropped my bags and decided to explore the town again, I wanted to see how much it had changed, it was the first time I came back after I left.

I went to all the places I used to go when I was a kid. The library was still the same, the smell of the old books made me nostalgic, this place was my favorite place in Forks. It was the place where I could escape from reality. As I passed through the shelves I recognized some of my favorites, I remembered them as old friends. I was so concentrated I didn't notice someone was right at my side.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Ms Banner? I can't believe you remember me" I said with surprise. Ms. Banner was the librarian; she was so nice to me when I was a kid. I couldn't believe she recognized me,

"Of course I remember. You were the only six years old who came everyday to the library, besides you haven't changed a bit"

"I think I have changed, I used to be a chubby little girl"

"Yes you may not be chubby anymore but your face is still the same, the look in you eyes is still kind, to me you haven't change at all" She said with a smile.

What Ms. Banner said warmed my heart. I've been trying to change all these years and for her telling me I haven't, made me a bit confused. I thought I had changed. I guess physically I was different now, but deep inside me I was still the same old Bella.

I stopped by the ice cream shop at the way to the hotel and found a familiar face behind the counter.

"You're Angela right?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"I'm Bella, remember? From elementary school"

"Bella?...So many years, you look great!" She said really excited

"Thanks…I guess" I was blushing a bit.

"Look I really can't talk right now, my boss is watching me like a hawk, but you'll be at the reunion right? I need to talk to you"

"Yes I'll be there" _I wonder what she needed to talk to me about._ I thought to myself.

"Ok then, see you"

"See you"

The next days passed quickly but I was already bored, I ended up staying in the hotel most of the time, I guess that's what happens when you go to a small town and you don't have friends to talk to.

Finally it came, the day where I was going to see all of my classmates. I won't lie, I was scared, I was afraid I would end up more hurt.

I put the dress that Alice and Rose picked out for me. It was a very sexy blue dress that according to them would make everyman in the room drool for me and although I hated the attention I wanted them to drool for me, the girl they once called ugly. As I was taking more things out off my suitcase to get ready I saw them. _This was probably Alice's idea_ I thought. She had exchanged my flats for a pair of stiletto shoes.  
I was going to kill her! How could she do this to me? I could barely walk with my feet stuck in the ground and she wanted me to walk with that? Was she insane?  
I tried to calm down and decided to give it a shot.

I was walking slowly to the door when my cell phone rang. The ID said Alice.

"Alice I hate you!" I said almost yelling.

"You found my surprise?" she said giggling.

"What have you done Alice?" Said Rose in the back.

"Rose?"

"Bella you're on speaker and I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did" I said with an accusing tone "You exchanged my flat for your stilettos"

"Oh Alice, you wouldn't dare. She's going to break her neck!" Rose knew about my clumsiness as she was the one who took me or picked me up from the hospital.

"Come on, stop exaggerating. Everything will be alright"

"Well if anything happens you'll be the one who pays the hospital bill"

"Alright" Alice sighted "so are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready but I'm a bit nervous"

"Don't be, just remember don't take crap from them ok? Said Rose with a concerned voice.

"Yes mom" I replied joking.

"Good luck" Alice screamed.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. Bye"

I took a deep breath as I left the room.

I got downstairs to the reception room of the hotel, the reunion was going to be held there, it was a good thing because if I felt awkward at any time I only had to take the elevator to my room.

The reception hall was nice; there was already people there drinking and talking. As soon as I entered the room everyone stared at me just like they did in school years ago. I still remembered some of their faces. I began to feel nervous and my legs were shaking.

I went to grab a drink, their eyes were only on me as I heard them whispering

"Who's she?" said one woman on the crowd

"I don't know; I don't think she was in my class, I would've noticed someone that hot" said a man looking at me with lustful eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I took my drink and headed to the terrace to catch some fresh air. I was walking when my shoe got stuck in a crack on the ground._ Great! Thanks Alice_, I thought to myself. I was trying to pull my shoe but it was so damn stuck.  
Right then someone approached me.

"You know, it would be easier if you take off your shoe" the voice was from a man, he had a captivating voice, it sounded soft yet manly, it was like velvet.  
I took off my shoe and pulled he must've seen me struggle with it because he bent down.

"Let me help you" he said with chuckle. His hands moved to where mine were, his touch made my skin shiver. We pulled together and my shoe got released.

"Thank you" I said looking at his face for the first time. He had green eyes and bronze hair, he was gorgeous. He was Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Finally I got to the part I wanted. Some Bella Edward interaction. Yay!! XD  
I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank all the readers specially to the ones that left a review. I feel honored that you like my story.


	4. The reunion and Edward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Previously

"_Thank you" I said looking at his face for the first time. He had green eyes and bronze hair, he __was gorgeous. He was Edward._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're welcome" he said with a smile in his face. _Oh please don't fall for that Bella. _I was praying in my head. I fell for that smile once, it would be stupid to fall twice; although it was getting difficult for me not to.

I stared at him for a few minutes, getting lost on his amazing green eyes, his look was so deep, so mysterious, I wanted to look at his eyes forever.

"Oh! This is yours" he said taking me out of my daze and handing me my shoe back.

"Yeah" I said while I was putting my shoe back. Now I was ready to run away. I was turning to leave when he talked to me again.

"So I remember everyone in the room but you" He looked a bit confused. "Were you in my class?"

"Yes Edward"

"Oh! So you remember me" he said excited.

"Of course, you were the most popular guy in school. Everyone here remembers you"

"But I don't understand how could I forget you, I'm sure with your looks you were popular as well"

"I wasn't popular, on the contrary" I answered. He didn't have a clue of who I was. I wanted to yell at him my name, to tell him how much he hurt me, I was going to do that but then I heard my name.

"Bella! You came!!" Someone screamed I was surprised someone recognized me, I turned to look who the person was, and saw Angela walking straight to me. Now everybody was looking at me again they all looked shocked, like they had seen a ghost.

"Bella?" Edward was shocked "you're Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I guess now you remember me" I said with anger. He opened his mouth to talk but Angela was already pulling me to follow her. I was walking backwards as I was following Angela but looking at Edward, he looked shocked but also sad.

Angela took me to a corner of the room where we were alone.

"Bella I'm so sorry" she said almost crying.

"What are talking about?"

"I'm sorry for what we did to you when we were kids, you didn't deserved it" "all these years I've felt guilty" she said, tears started rolling down her face.

"Oh! Angela, don't worry about it ok? There are no hard feelings, we were kids. Kids do stupid things sometimes" I said trying to calm her. I don't know if those words were more to reassure her or me.

"Bella you are so kind" She gave me a warm hug and left to talk to her friends.

As the night continued I realized that the reunion wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Only the whole night I could feel Edwards gaze on me, he was carefully watching me. Our eyes crossed a couple of times and he tried to approach me but I evaded him. I didn't know how to confront him, I wasn't ready yet.

A lot of people approached me to apologize for what they did to me. Apparently they'd wanted to apologize since I left Forks.

They were actually nice people, I was wrong to judge them without knowing them. But should I put Edward into that category? Was I misjudging him?

The reunion was already over, everyone left to go home there were only a few people left drinking in a corner.

I was leaving when someone grabbed my arm

"So you are fat Bella? He was laughing

"You're drunk Mike come on, let's go" said Tyler trying to pull him.

"Back off, I'll stay" he growled, Tyler shrug his shoulders and left. Now Mike was looking me up and down "Bella you're all grown up, you look very nice, if I had known you'd be this hot I would've treated you nice"

"You're a jerk Mike, let me go!" I was screaming, my eyes frantically began searching for someone who could help me, unfortunately there was nobody. At that rate, he was going to rape me there.

"Bella, Bella…I know you want me, don't deny it"

I closed my eyes for one second and when I opened them his face was right in front of me and his lips were pressed against mine. I pushed him with all my might but man! this drunk bastard was strong. He suddenly stopped to catch his breath.

"You liked that huh?" he said with a smirk

And with that I took my fist and shoved it into his face. My hand hurt like hell but it felt so good to give him a piece of my mind. Mike was lying in the floor with his hands covering his face, he was rolling all over the ground.

"Bitch! You'll regret it". He took his hands off his face and began standing up.

Fear was all over my body, adrenaline started pumping, my heart accelerated. My legs were stiff, I couldn't move. Then like an angel Edward came, he had a pissed look in his eyes. He punched Mike in this face and then in the stomach leaving him unconscious in the ground. He took me by the arm and let me out side of the room and started walking towards the elevator.

"Let me see your hand" he demanded, he still looked angry but spoke in a low tone.

"It's fine Edward. Don't worry" I said pulling my hand away from him.

"Look I'm a doctor. I just want to check if it's okay" he looked really concerned

"It isn't broken, I'm fine"

"Let me decide that" _Ugh he was so stubborn_

"Fine, but before that, where are you taking me?"

"To my room" he answered honestly

"Why?" I said a bit scared, I'd just had an encounter with a pervert, I didn't need another.

"Because I don't want you near that creep again" he answered like it was obvious. "Do you have another place in mind?"

"My room, I'm staying in this hotel as well" I said

"Well then, let's go" he said while we were walking through the hallway to my room. "So how do you know your hand isn't broken?"

"I'm clumsy, remember? I've broken my hand before. This pain is nothing compared to the pain of a broken hand." I said as I opened the door to my room.

"Ohh, yeah I remember your clumsiness, I thought that would've been gone by now" he had a smirk in his face.

"All my fat was gone but that stayed" I said laughing. I sat on my bed; he followed me and stood up right in front of me.

"Now let me see" his hands were open waiting for mine.

I gave him my hand. It was swollen and red now, the pain was bad too. He gently touched it and then nodded his head.

"You were right it isn't broken"

"See? I told you"

"Just put some ice and take a couple of Tylenols for the pain"

"Thanks, you know. It's the second time in the night that you've helped me, first with my shoe and now with Mike. Really thank you, you saved my life""

"Look Bella I…" he got cut off by his cell phone.

"I really need to take this call, is from the hospital. But do you think we can talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, just come by"

"I will" he said, and then he left my room.

That night I dreamt about Edward, Till yesterday he was my enemy; today I wasn't sure anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Maybe next chapter will be Edwards POV.

I won't be updating this weekend because I'm going out of town so next chapter will be up Monday I think.

I'm sorry if there are grammar or/and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.

Also thank you to all of the reviewers!!!


	5. NY and Accidents

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I got back from my trip with a writer's block and then my classes started and now I'm stressed with work and college. Seriously, college is sucking my life away, I barely have time to myself this days.

I know I said this chapter was going to be Edward's POV but I couldn't help it, I have already ideas for Edward's POV and I needed this chapter to be Bella's POV.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next day, it was noon already but I still felt tired; I wasn't sure if yesterday's events were real or a dream but the pain on my hand reminded me that it really happened.

I decided to take a long warm bath to help me relax and to think clearly about the recent events that had happen in my life. Everything had changed in the past 24 hours, my classmates were truly sorry for what they did to me and even apologized, and Edward, who I thought was the biggest jerk, turned out to be a perfect gentleman. Then it hit me, he said he needed to talk to me, he'd probably come by any minute and I needed to be prepared, get ready, there's no way I was going to meet the most beautiful and charming man dressed in my pj's. _Did I just say he was the most beautiful man?_ Perhaps I was being delusional; I mean he's Edward, even though yesterday he was nice, it doesn't erase everything he's done to me.

I changed into one of the many outfits that Alice and Rose had packed for me, and decided to wait for Edward. I was feeling anxious and nervous, every second seemed to last longer. I felt like a teenager again waiting for her fist date. I paced all over the room trying to find something to occupy my mind, I was so bored waiting that I started to analyze every little thing that my hotel room had, everything looked so neat except for a flyer that was on the floor.

_Up to 65%_ _off women's shoes_

_Payless shoe source_

_Why would they put a flyer in a hotel room?_ I took it from the floor and put it in the garbage.

It was already the afternoon and Edward showed no signs of life yet. I was starting to get worried so I went downstairs to the lobby and asked for Edward

"Good morning, could you tell me if what room is Edward Cullen staying?" I said a bit embarrassed.

The receptionist started to type in her computer and after a few seconds she looked at me again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen already checked out"

"Are you sure? Could you check again please?" she started typing again and then shocked her head.

"I'm sorry, he checked out yesterday"

Now I was angry. Edward Cullen did it again, he had fooled me, he made me think he was good only to disappoint me. I felt like such a stupid, I was waiting for him, I should've known that he wasn't going to come.

I spent the rest of my stay in Forks in the hotel. I didn't felt like going out, I was so angry with Edward and with myself.

Finally on my flight back to New York I decided to forget about everything, forget Edward had once existed in my life. He was going to be history now.

Once my plane landed Alice and Rose were already waiting for me, they had a big poster that said "Welcome home".

"Bella!!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Hey guys! I've missed you so much!" I said while we were hugging.

"We've missed you too; you have to tell us everything. Every little detail!" demanded the little pixie.

"I will, don't worry"

Just then, I heard someone clear his throat. When I turned I saw a big man standing next to me, he was looking at me curiously.

"Oh right! I haven't introduced you two" Rose approached and grabbed his arm in a loving way. "Bella, I want you to meet Emmet, we met just when you went to Forks and now we're dating"

"Hi" I said shyly

"I'm sorry I was staring, it wasn't on purpose, it's just that Rose told me so much about you, I was looking forward to meet you, I hope you didn't think I was a stalker or anything" Emmet looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I wasn't scared, if you were a stalker I would've kicked your ass" we all started to laugh.

"I bet you would've, you are a friend of Rose after all" Emmet whispered to me and winked. I guess he has met Rose fury before.

When we got to the car they wanted me to tell them every little detail of my trip. I started to tell them, they were all paying attention to what I said, even Emmet was listening carefully, really men likes gossip as much or even more than women.

They told me what was going on in their lives. It has been one week since we last saw each other and a lot seemed to have changed. Rose was now dating Emmet, they were always together kissing or hugging, they weren't afraid to show pda; I felt so happy for her, I've never seen her so in love. Alice was planning to open her own boutique, she was already searching for a place to open her business.

Over the next few weeks my life returned to normal. At the office everything was the same. I've been working with the new author the company had signed, Jacob Black, apparently his sci-fi books were very popular.

"Miss Swan? Mr. Black is here"

"Thank you Leah, send him in" Right then the door opened and I saw the figure of a tall Native American man.

"Hi Bella, I've brought you coffee I know you can't work without your morning coffee"

"Thanks Jake, you're just trying to win me over so that the publishing company doesn't change your story so much"

"Bells, I'm hurt, is that what you think of me?" He put a hand to his chest and played hurt.

"Oh Jake, your so dramatic" I said laughing "now let's get to work"

"Alright but before we begin, I wanted to tell you that I can't come next week, I'm going to visit my dad in La Push"

"You lived in La Push? I lived in Forks you know."

"Are you by any chance Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes, do you know my dad?" I said surprised

"I'm Billy Black's son, our fathers are best friends. I can't believe this. The world is so small" he had a smirk in his face, it made him look cute, just like a child.

"Yeah" I nodded

"Maybe sometime we can both go back and visit our fathers together"

"That would be nice"

We worked through a couple of chapters and decided to stop for the day. We started to talk about ourselves, about our lives and dreams. I found out that Jake actually wanted to be a mechanic but right when he got out of high school, he wrote a story about some legends and myths about the Quileute tribe and won a contest; and since then he hasn't stopped writing. I told him about my tough childhood and how I wanted to be a writer but somehow ended in a publishing company helping others to write.

By the time we realized, we'd already spent 3 hours talking.

"So Bella, I had a great time. We should do it some other time" he said with a smile while he was picking his stuff.

"Yes, we should" _I hope his saying this just to be nice_

"How about next Friday?" _wow he's fast _I thought

"Like a date?"

"Yes, would you?" he still had the smile on his face.

"I don't know….I mean we work together, I don't want to mix business with pleasure"

"Come on, we have fun together, It would be like today only that in a fancy restaurant"

"Alright, see you next Friday" I responded. _I hope this works out just fine._

When I told Alice and Rose they immediately wanted to take me shopping. Emmet wanted to meet Jake before I dated him, seriously he was starting to act like a big brother, he was like that to Alice and me; it was sweet but sometimes he tended to get carried away.

Saturday Alice wanted to take me shopping for my date with Jake, she was more excited than me about the whole date thing and she was in need for some Barbie Bella time. It was nice to be able to spend some time with Alice, in the past few weeks we were both so busy with our works and Alice's new business that we barely saw each other.

"Bella come down, hurry! We're gonna be late"

"I'm coming! And Alice, how can someone be late for shopping?" Alice could be so neurotic sometimes, its part of her charm I guess.

"Well if we get there late, someone else is going to take the things I want to buy, now hurry!"

"Alright, alright" I said while going down the stairs, just to save some time I had put my shoes without tying the laces. "Gosh Alice sometimes you can be so…." The next thing I remember was flying down the stairs.

Every inch of my body hurt. I felt a sharp piercing pain on one side of my chest _Please I hope it goes away, I don't wanna go to the hospital_ I thought.

"Bella! OMG, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alice, Don't worry" I was trying to get up but the pain increased making me pant.

"Bella you're not fine. I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not. Rose would kill me if something happens to you"

I decided to shut my mouth because once Alice sets her mind on something she doesn't change her mind. Upon minutes we got to the hospital; I don't know what's wrong with Alice and Rose they both drove like crazy, I mean we were going to the hospital and I thought I was going to die on the way there.

When we got to the hospital Alice was screaming like a crazy person, she was demanding a wheelchair for me, I tried to get out of the car but I couldn't, it was hard to breathe, and then everything started to spin around.

The next thing I remember was being laid out on a gurney. A nurse was taking my pulse, she suddenly saw me and smiled, I smiled back at her.

"You've just skipped the whole triage in the ER, you're friend was yelling…"

"Where is she?" I suddenly cut her.

"She just went to make a phone call, seems like her cell phone is dead"

Right then a doctor came in; he was wearing light blue scrubs and was looking through my chart so I couldn't see his face.

"So Kate what do we have here" said the doctor.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan fell off the stairs; she was brought here and passed out in the hallway." " My heart stopped beating at that moment after hearing Cullen. My eyes flew all over the room to where that doctor was. I was expecting to see Edward but thankfully it wasn't him. It was a man who looked a bit older, middle age, even though he has good looking.

"Let's see" said the doctor approaching to me. "Looks like you had a pretty bad fall miss Swan"

"Please, call me Bella; and yes I'm so clumsy, you wouldn't believe"

"After reading your chart and history I can believe it"

Right then a nurse came to the exam room running.

"Dr. Cullen, your patient in exam 3 is crashing"

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to go, I'll send other doctor right away"

I lay down, and closed my eyes. The pain was unbearable but I just wanted to get out of there. There was something about hospitals that made me nervous and anxious.

I waited five minutes when the door opened. I heard two people talking it sounded like a man and a woman, probably the doctor and the nurse; I was too tired and soared to get up.

"Hello, my uncle Dr. Cullen send me to…"

"Edward?? What are you doing here?" I said with anger in my voice.

"God Bella, what happened to you, let me take a look" He had a surprised look combined with concerned.

"No" I yelled as I was trying to get up "I want another doctor. Please nurse can you get me another doctor?" I gave her a pleading look and she gave an apologetic look in response.

"I'm sorry, but you can't change doctors, is a hospital policy; but you should be happy, Edward is one of the best here" _Yeah, I'm so thrilled_

"So it looks like you're stuck with me"

"Yes, unfortunately"_ Why from all the doctors in NY I had to get Edward?_

"Why are you so pissed with me, I'm the one who should be pissed you know"

"Why on earth should you be pissed, you left me in the hotel waiting for you, you stood me up"

"I left you a message"

"I saw no message Edward; you don't have to lie" I was already yelling, he stood me up and he doesn't even have the decency to admit it, what a bartard.

"Look, let's talk about this later" he said walking towards me. _Later my ass _"Let me check you first. Where does it hurt?"

"My chest, every time I breathe" I explained.

"Ok, can you please lift your shirt?"

"What? I'm not going to lift anything" I informed him. I certainly wasn't going to be naked in front of Edward.

"Just lift it a bit, I need to look at you ribs"

I glared at him and slowly lifted my shirt he started to gently tough the side of my chest tracing my ribs with his fingers. I felt shivers again like when he touched me in Forks but then he touched a tender spot that made me scream.

"I'm sorry" he said calmly. He then took his stethoscope and listen my chest. "Well it looks like you have broken a rib, you were lucky there was no lung damage"

Then I saw Alice on the door. She had a worried face almost scared.

"Alice where were you?"

"I went to call my dad, he works here, but he's with a critical patient" she sighted "Bella I was so worried; don't ever do that to me again" She then turned to see Edward, who was now writing down something in my chart.

"So doctor, can we go now?" said Alice, Edward lifted his look and they both kept staring at each other.

"Alice this is Edward, the one I told you…my old classmate"

"Yes I know" she said dryly, I'd never seen her serious before.

"You know him?" I asked calmly and then I remembered Alice _Cullen, _Edward_ Cullen _it was not like Cullen was such a common last name, they were obviously related.

"We are cousins" responded Edward.

After the encounter, Edward discharged me and told me to bed rest, he also prescribed me some pain killers.

The whole way home Alice was quiet, perhaps she felt uncomfortable knowing everything that his cousin did to me, or maybe she was mad at me because I practically insulted her relative.

When we got home, she parked the car and broke down to tears.

"I'm so sorry Bella I swear I didn't know that you were talking about my cousin and I certainly didn't know that he worked there or even lived here" she has crying hard "Please Bella, don't stop being my friend"

"Silly Alice, of course we will continue to be friends it's not your fault that you are related to him. Besides I should be the one apologizing, I talked badly about your cousin"

"Don't be" she said drying the tears "he deserved every insult"

We hugged in the car, it was an awkward hug considering I couldn't move very well, she took me in my apartment and then left.

The next day I heard someone knocking the door, I looked at the clock and it was nine in the morning. _Who the hell shows up at nine in the morning on a Sunday?_

I went to the door carefully, trying not to trip again. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there with two cups of Starbucks coffee.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"We need to talk, I want to explain you everything, can I come in?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the others. Next chapter will definitely have Edward's POV so don't worry. Also this chapter probably had a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes, but right now I'm just too tired to check. (Already 2.30 a.m.)

I will try to update once a week at least. (Saturdays or Sundays)

I have so many ideas for this story and somehow it gets so difficult for me put them in words, but I will finish this story, I promise.

Please send me ideas or suggestions for the story or simply comment.  
Thanks again for reading my story.


	6. Edward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

I'm sorry I haven't update lately, I know this sounds like an excuse but I've been really busy. I know it's frustrating to wait for an update, the world would be a better place if all the authors updated daily, but in the real world we have other obligations. Don't worry, as soon as I quit working I will have more time to write.

As you wanted here's Edward's POV

______________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I stared at the envelope. Forks Elementary School reunion, that place held so many memories, most of them were good memories, others were filled with regret and sorrow.

I took the envelope and place it in my pocket, then I left my apartment towards the hospital. I spent all day in between patients and surgeries, but my mind couldn't stop thinking about the reunion; I kept wondering if I should go or not, I wanted to see her and apologized to her but if in all those years in school I couldn't do it then what made me think that now I'd find the courage to do it.

Finally after my 12 hour shift I went home and off to bed. That night I dreamt of her. When we where kids, when I broke her heart. I dreamt with Bella.

Bella and I where classmates back in elementary school, she was this chubby little girl that was bullied constantly and nobody spoke to her; to me she was the most beautiful girl in school, her being chubby wasn't a problem, her face was just like an angel and her heart was the most beautiful of all. I was somehow popular in elementary school, not because I wanted to, but because of my looks I think, the boys always followed me and the girls kept staring at me. To me all this was just a bit annoying because all I wanted to do is pass unnoticed and be with Bella. Whenever anybody was watching me I kept staring at her, looking at her sad face and if only I wasn't a coward I would've go to her and hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be alright because I was going to be with her.

But of course I was a kid, a stupid, coward and egoistical jerk because I cared too much what others thought of me; because I had a 'reputation' to maintain; because I wanted them to like me; and all of this came with a price, and that price was Bella. I hurt her and now she hated me.

That day when I invited her to play basketball with us all I wanted to do was to make her feel good. I wanted to see her happy, of course I had forgotten all about her clumsiness and at the end of the game she was crying in the mud and the boys where insulting her, after they were finished they looked at me to say something and I didn't know what to do, I had and internal struggle for one or two minutes and the jerk inside me appeared and I told her it was her fault, that she had screw us. The instant those word left my mouth I was already regretting it.

After that we never spoke again. I wanted to approach to her and apologize but every time I got near her she looked at me with fear and ran away from me. I couldn't blame her I had hurt her.

So now I had to apologize maybe this was going to be the last chance I would have to say sorry to her. I needed to take all of this off my chest, I needed to look at her and apologize.

------------------------

Now I was entering the reception hall I was as nervous as ever to face her after all of this time. Some people come to me to say hi, Mike and Tyler were in a corner drinking and they called me to join.

"Edward man, it's been ages" said Tyler shaking my hand

"Yes I know" I replied

"Have you seen that hottie over there?" Asked Mike, I swear I could see drool on his face, he was such and idiot; I guess some things never change.

But then I turned and I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she was wearing a blue dress that fitted perfectly showing her curves which were in the right places. She had brown wavy hair and pale skin.  
I saw her alone in the terrace, she was walking and then her shoe got stuck in a crack on the ground. I could see her struggling trying to get her shoe out. Tyler and Mike were watching her as well, that made me jealous, I wanted to be the only one who looked at her.

I quickly walked towards her to offer my help before anybody did

"You know, it would be easier if you take off your shoe" I said, she took off her shoe but kept struggling.

"Let me help you" I said with a chuckle. My hands covered hers, her hands were so small and her skin was so soft. We pulled together and her shoe got released.

"Thank you" She said, she looked at me and I got to see the most amazing brown eyes. Everything about her was just perfect.

"You're welcome" I replied with a smile, I couldn't stop smiling I must've looked like a fool.

She stared at me for a few moments, not saying anything, it was like she was analyzing me or something

"Oh! This is yours" I said forgetting I had her shoe in my hands

"Yeah" She said while putting her shoe back. She had a strange look in her face, like if she had seen a ghost. She was turning to leave but I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know about her.

"So I remember everyone in the room but you" I said confused. "Were you in my class?"

"Yes Edward" She replied and sighted.

"Oh! So you remember me" I was a tiny bit excited that she remembered me.

"Of course, you were the most popular guy in school. Everyone here remembers you"

"But I don't understand how could I forget you, I'm sure with your looks you were popular as well"

"I wasn't popular, on the contrary" she answered. Now I was confused, this beauty in front of me wasn't popular, my mind kept going back and forth trying to remember her.

"Bella! You came!!" I heard someone say; my heart began to race, I was finally going to face her, god! I was so nervous and I was never nervous, not even when I performed open heart surgery, I had always been confident with my skills and with myself but in anything related to Bella my confidence vanishes.

I saw Angela approach me she was the one who had screamed to Bella, and now Angela was standing at my side looking to the gorgeous woman I had helped minutes ago.

After a few minutes realization hit me.

"Bella?" I said shocked "you're Isabella Swan?" I couldn't believe it; this beauty was Bella, the little chubby girls I used to have a crush on.

"Yes, I guess now you remember me" she said with anger. I opened my mouth to talk to her but Angela had already pulled her to the other side of the room. She was walking backwards looking at me. All the guilt came to me as I was looking at her go away.

_________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So what do you think about Edward's POV? I hope it meet with your expectations. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks again to all the reviewers.


	7. Edward Part2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

All I have to say is: Please forgive me. I've been really busy, I know it sound like and excuse and it probably is, it's just that I'm a mess and I find it hard to organize myself and to give me some time to write. Please be patient with me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was so close, yet so far. All night I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She surprised me so much, she had turned into a very beautiful woman, but of course she had always been.

As soon as Angela said Bella's name everybody stared at her, shocked to see her and amazed by her beauty, I swear I could see the drool in some of their faces. I hated that. I wanted to be the only one to look at her.

Along the night a lot of our old classmates approached to her to apologized for what they did to her when they were kids, she accepted the apologies and forgave them, saying that it was all in the past. Bella and that beautiful heart of hers, showing kindness even to those who weren't kind to them, she was so selfless.

The party was almost over, only a few drunk people were left, along with Bella and myself. I went to the bathroom a minute to clear my mind and to think over what I was going to say to her, the scene played over and over in my mind, all these years I had pictured this moment, I rehearsed the words one more time when I heard some noises in the hall. I peeked and saw Bella and Mike; He was forcing himself to her.

"Bella, Bella…I know you want me, don't deny it" said Mike. He then grabbed her and kissed her. I mean KISSED her. _That fucking bastard, he's going to die…_

"You liked that huh?" he said with a smirk. _Yep he really wants to die in my hands. Piece of shit._

I could feel the blood rush to my head, my hand had already turned into a fist. How dare he touch Bella! I was going to punch Mike so hard that he wasn't going to be able to remember his name. But then before I took a step Bella punched Mike in the face and he fell to the ground crying in pain. _What a sissy. _Bella looked so proud of herself, she had a big smile in her face, soon her happiness was replaced by fear when Mike started to stand.

"Bitch! You'll regret it". Mike yelled

I couldn't stand and watch anymore, he was going to hurt Bella, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran towards them, Bella was standing still, she was like frozen. I immediately punched Mike in the face but I felt like it wasn't enough, I let my anger take over me and punched him one more time in the stomach, that left him unconscious lying in the ground. I grabbed then Bella by the arm and took her outside the hall and to the elevator. While I was pulling her I noticed that her hand was swollen by the punch she had given Mike earlier. That made me even madder than before. Not only had he scared her and forced a kiss to her, he made her feel pain.

"Let me see your hand" I said hoping that she didn't notice my anger.

"It's fine Edward. Don't worry" Bella said taking her hand from mine.

"Look I'm a doctor. I just want to check if it's okay"

"It isn't broken, I'm fine" She said coldly.

"Let me decide that"

"Fine, but before that, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To my room" _Where else would I take her?_

"Why?" She looked a bit scared by my answer.

"Because I don't want you near that creep again. Do you have another place in mind?"

"My room, I'm staying in this hotel as well" She replied.

"Well then, let's go" I said while walking through the hallway. "So how do you know your hand isn't broken?" I asked trying to do a little chat.

"I'm clumsy, remember? I've broken my hand before. This pain is nothing compared to the pain of a broken hand" She said while opening the door to her room.

"Ohh, yeah I remember your clumsiness, I thought that would've been gone by now" I remembered she tripped constantly in school, the thought made me laugh a little, she was just so adorable.

"All my fat was gone but that stayed" She said laughing. She sat on the bed and I followed her and stood in front of her.

"Now let me see" She gave me her hand, in was so soft, so beautiful, even if it was swollen and red. I started to gently touch her hand, a couple of times she winced while I touched her but after I gave her a quick exam I determined it wasn't broken.

"See? I told you" She said

"Just put some ice and take a couple of Tylenols for the pain"

"Thanks, you know. It's the second time in the night that you've helped me, first with my shoe and now with Mike. Really thank you, you saved my life_" Alright so this is now or never. _

"Look Bella I…" Right then my cell phone rang. _Shit Why now?_ I was about to apologize and my cell phone had to ring NOW? I looked at my cell and the ID said it was the hospital. "I really need to take this call, is from the hospital. But do you think we can talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, just come by"

"I will" I said and stepped out of the room. I took my cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen, I'm so sorry to bother you, but Mr. Walker's labs results indicate the presence of Streptococcus, he also presents high fever" My mind instantly went into doctor mode. Mr. Walker was my first heart transplant patient and one of my favorite ones. He was and old man and always had the right words at the right moment, he was like my own grandfather, I know that it wasn't good to be so attached to the patients but he made me want to be a better doctor.

"Please set an IV with antibiotics, I'm on my way"

"Ok, Dr. Cullen. We'll be expecting you"

I immediately went to my room to pack and to call for my plane tickets; I needed to be there for Mr. Walker, I was his doctor and knowing him he'd probably refuse to be treated by another doctor that wasn't me.  
My plane was going to leave in an hour and Bella was probably sleeping. I wasn't going to be able to return and I didn't had time to explain everything to her so I grabbed a piece of paper I found in my room. It was a flyer of some shoe store, I turned it and wrote.

_Bella:_

_I'm so sorry but I will not be able come tomorrow, right now I'm on my way to Chicago. A patient of mine is critical and I have to be there, please forgive me. _

_Call me when you get this. (773) 261-5847_

_Yours,_

_Edward._

I put it under her door and left for the airport. Hoping she'd forgive me, hoping she'd call me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not, and what would you like to happen in the story.

Please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes.

Thank you to all the reviewers. I do this for you all. .


	8. Apologize

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Sorry. I hope you like it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there he was standing in front of my door.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"We need to talk, I want to explain you everything, can I come in?"

I stepped aside and let him come in. He gave one of the two Starbucks cup he had with a smile and a slight nod

"Well…" I said taking a sip of the coffee, it was really good. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to explain everything; I don't even know where to start…" I motioned him to the couch and he took a seat, he looked really nervous.

"Look Edward today I'm not in the mood to fight so please say quickly what you want to say and leave" I said rising my voice a bit.

"Bella I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything, when we were kids I acted like a jerk, the truth is I always wanted to be friends with you but I never had the courage to approach you. And then I was popular and I guess in that time I was so stupid that it actually mattered to me. That day when I asked you to play, I never did it with the intention to embarrass you, I wanted you to enter the group, I just wanted you to have fun. And then when you were on the mud I wanted to say that it wasn't your fault but I was a coward Bella. I'm so sorry."

I must've had a confused look in my face, I mean after all these years thinking he was the biggest jerk on earth, I was actually wrong? This has to be a dream right? He actually said that when we were kids he wanted to be my friend? I sat down trying to process all the information.

"And then what happened the next morning, after the reunion?" I tried to look calm but inside there was an outburst of emotions.

"Well that night I received a phone call, remember?" I nodded my head remembering the night of the reunion "well it was the hospital saying that one of my first patients was critical so I had to flight back to Chicago. It was late and you were probably sleeping so I wrote a note in the back of a flyer and passed it under the door hoping you'd read it and call me. The call never came and I though you just didn't wanted to see me, but I guess from your reaction at the hospital that you never got the note."

"I never got to read it, there was a flyer in my room but I threw it to the garbage I thought it was trash" he looked like he wanted to laugh, he was shocking his head slightly.

"And what are you doing here in New York? Weren't you working in Chicago?"

"I just got transferred here. For years my uncle Carlisle wanted me to transfer here, New York Memorial hospital has a great pediatric cardiology program, but I stayed in Chicago because of this patient I talked to you about. Mr. Walker he was one of my first patients, my first heart transplant, we were friends and he refused to be treated by other doctors, he wanted me to be his doctor, that's the only reason I stayed in Chicago. He passed away a week after we last talked. I was very depressed for days, and my uncle told me there was a spot open in his hospital so I came here, I needed the change."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your patient, it must be awful to lose a patient you've grown so attached to." He looked really sad and for a strange reason that made me sad as well "Edward look. I'm not mad anymore; it really hurt me that you didn't appear the next day because I thought that you were again making fun of me again."

"I guess that's the image you have of me" he was looking down.

"Well yeah, the truth is I don't know you Edward, I only know you by your actions and to tell you the truth it doesn't give you a very good image. When we were kids you hurt me, more than you could ever imagine, but if that's what's been hunting you, don't worry, it's all in the past."

"Bella all I want to, is be friends with you, I want to change that image you have of me. Make up for all those times I hurt you. I'm just asking you to be friends." He looked sincere

"I guess that could work out" I said smiling.

After that the conversation passed pretty quickly, he was nice. We talked about ourselves but not talking about the past. Then he said he had to go home because he had an early shift next day and left promising to call me or come visit me again in the next days.

______________________________

The next day Alice, Rose and Emmett came to my house to check on me. They also wanted me to tell them everything about my conversation with Edward of course.

"Bella he really seems like a nice guy." Said Rose

"It's not because he's my cousin but he is Bella, it was all a misunderstanding, now that we know that I don't have to kill him for hurting my friend" Alice was bouncing in the couch looking really happy and excited. This little pixie can be scary sometimes.

"Wow, you pixie can be scary when you want to, I wouldn't want to be on your bad side" Emmett looked scared, it was so funny seeing him being scared of Alice that was twice small than he was.

"You don't have to kill him Alice. I've already forgave him but it's hard to forget everything you know?"

"Yes I understand" said Rose nodding "so now you're friends?"

"Kind of, yeah, not like best friends but he's trying"

"That's cool. You should invite him some day, I would like to meet him" Rose replied.

"Yes I want to meet this Edward" said Emmett with his macho voice.

"Please Emmett don't go all big brother on me." I was pleading

"Well I love you and Alice like my sisters"

"Awe that's sweet but don't exaggerate okay?"

Right then someone knocked on my door and it was Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I have to admit that a tiny part of me was happy to see him.

"I just wanted to check on my favorite patient-slash-new friend"

"So now are you going to come here every day?"

"Yep"he said popping the p

"You're taking advantage of your 'New friend' position, you know?" I said laughing "Come in"

"Edward this is my friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett and you already know Alice"

They shock hands, and he sat down on the loveseat with me. Emmett looked serious, like I've never seen him before but after a few words with Edward he was on his palm, they even set a date to meet each other again and do man stuff. We were calmly talking when Emmett had to open his big mouth.

"So what are your intentions with Bella?"

"Emmett!" Rose, Alice and I screamed.

"Well I want to be good friends with her" he said honestly.

"So Edward I know that you are a doctor. Did you pick a specialty yet?" asked Rose trying to change the conversation topic.

"Actually yes, I want to be a pediatric cardiologist." He said smiling.

"Wow that sounds tough"

"Yeah it is but there's nothing like seeing a heart being transplanted into a child, to give a child that only has hours to live a new live, it's…it's amazing" He looked so proud, his eyes were shining, Everyone looked at him with admiration, even Rose and she was a tough one. It made me realize that he was really an amazing guy, I was glad to get to know him a bit better.

Right then my cell phone rang. When I checked the caller ID it said Jacob. I went to the kitchen slowly, leaving everybody so focused in the conversation that I think they didn't even noticed I was gone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella? Are you okay? "He sounded strange, like he was a panicking a bit.

"Yes Jake I'm fine, what wrong?"

"I called your office today and they told me you had an accident. "

"It's nothing Jake, really, I fell down the stairs and broke a rib but it's nothing serious"

"Nothing serious? A broken rib? Are you out of your mind?" he said concerned.

"I'm fine don't worry, I've done worse before"

"So the date still stands or are you on bed rest or something."

"I'm on bed rest until Wednesday so after that I'm cool. But we'll have to take it easy."

"Don't worry Bells, it's not as if I'm taking you cliff diving. So Friday night?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around seven"

"See you."

I was still unsure about my date with Jacob, but there was no chance in hell that Alice would allow me to cancel. She was looking forward to dress me up and everything. I went back to the living room where everyone was laughing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So I've been struggling with the story. Mostly because I have no idea where to go with it. So would you like Edward and Jacob to meet? Would you like Jacob to be a good guy or a bad guy? (I have an idea in my mind but I'd like to hear your opinion.

Please forgive me if there are grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Thanks to the reviewers, you rock!! I've got a 100 Yay!!!!


End file.
